Faking it
by violet167
Summary: Two friends agree to get engage but it's not your average couple. What happens when they're faking it?
1. Chapter 1

**-Prologue-**

* * *

"Takumi I want you to get married."

Takumi Walker, a young twenty four old blond male looked up from his breakfast to stare into the eyes of his Grandmother. There she goes again with the marriage thing. Doesn't she ever get tired of him rejecting her proposals? One time she thought he was gay and that's why he didn't like any of the candidates she picked for him.

He frowned at that thought. Why would she think he's gay? He's had a few girlfriends to prove that he wasn't gay but then again those relationships didn't last so long. Why was he even thinking about if he's gay? He isn't.

"Takumi," His Grandmother Anna Walker called to him. Takumi was completely ignoring her.

"I'm not gay," Takumi answered suddenly when he came out of his thoughts. Once he said it he instantly regretted it. He just wanted to slap himself.

His grandmother was quite taken back. She wasn't expecting him to bring back up that topic. Maybe there is some truth to it.

"I didn't say you are unless yo-"

"I'm not! I just don't want to get married to some random girl," Takumi explained taking a sip of the cup which had no coffee but he still pretended to drink it so he wouldn't embarrass himself again.

"Come to the family dinner tonight and meet this won-"

"Grandmother I'll get married on my own and I can't come I'm having dinner at Misaki's place," Takumi said putting down the cup.

Upon hearing Misaki's name Anna seemed interested about something. "What about if you marry her?"

Takumi stared at her with a blank expression.

"What? You two are great friends right?" His grandmother Anna continued. "Why not marry her then. It's someone you know."

"No. Don't you have to meet with my mother?" He just wanted to get her to leave him alone. This marriage talk can annoy him at times. His family wasn't even perfect as everyone thought how can she be certain he's ready to have a family?

Anna sighed and stood up. "We'll still continue this chat."

"Ok," He mumbled knowing he'll avoid her so that won't happen.

"Oh and Takumi dear….that cup is empty."

Takumi just wanted to smack his face with his palm. Leave it to his grandmother to notice those small details. This marriage thing is becoming a problem and he has to find a way to make them give up.

Honestly he didn't want to get married. Everyone took love for granted. Takumi knew he can't settle down with just anyone or he's likely to divorce them seventy two hours later. That's an estimate he'll go with.

Maybe Misaki will know how to help him out.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

* * *

"Misaki just get married to him ok?"

Misaki Ayuzawa, a raven hair beauty and also best friend of Takumi Walker sighed as her mother and father pestered her about some marriage. Why did she visit them?

They never saw her as their daughter but an item they could sell off to make more money. Great! She doesn't even know the guy they are trying to engage her to. All she knew is that he's way to old for her and he's kind of a pervert. He doesn't even respect her as a woman but who cared right? Her parents would get a lot of money from this marriage.

Misaki hoped this isn't what her sisters future looked like. She tuned out their voices as much as she could. They aren't poor but they are crazy for money. They have a company that they are running into the ground and now they are using her as a way out. She just wished her family would return to normal.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to marry who I want ok? Or maybe I'll never get married if it might end up like your one," Misaki yelled at her parents even though she didn't want to. She always kept it bottled up inside.

"Now listen here young lady," Her father Sakuya spoke up slightly glaring at her. "We gave you the perfect life so repay us and marry who we say."

You would think at her age being twenty three she'd be allowed to pick her own husband. Hell yea! She'll come up with a plan to get away from their plan of using her. It has to be good or they'll just use her sister instead. That's the only reason she stuck around her family.

Maybe Takumi will give her an idea.

* * *

 **-Misaki's apartment-**

* * *

Time flew by as Takumi had arrived at Misaki's home. She's the only girl he is able to put up with. She's hard working and not some crazy fan girl plus Misaki is fun to tease. They met five years ago when her family wanted to work with his family. A few insults later and they became great friends.

He spotted a bottle of wine opened in her kitchen. What's this about?

"Long day?" He asked getting a glass for himself. Takumi then followed her to the couch.

"Marriage talk all day with my damn family," She said smashing her hand down in the poor couch.

"Same," Takumi started to pour out wine for himself. "My grandmother even made a joke about marrying you," He added chuckling.

Misaki chuckled too. "That'd be great. We'd be a cool married couple and my family would be off my back. Ah if only I could marry you. I could tolerate you."

Takumi stopped for a second and stared at Misaki who stared back at him. She seem to got the same idea going through his mind.

"No…" She shook her head thinking it might be a stupid idea. "Could we?"

"We could fake it. I'd be free of all these arrangements. Your family would be happy and leave you alone plus it's not like we gotta love each other," He explained taking a sip of his wine.

This could work Misaki realised. She didn't have to love Takumi and she'll be able to be free of her family. They could get divorce if they found someone they love or maybe later when the whole marriage thing with their family's dies down.

"Ok let' do it," She agreed. "I won't be an item my family can sell off."

"And my family won't think I'm gay."

"Wait what?" Misaki yelled at Takumi.

Takumi smirked at her. Their families has no idea what's about to come their way. What could go wrong with a fake marriage?

* * *

 _ **The end of the prologue. Please Review Fav and follow. Did you like the start? If you did here is a preview of next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 1: We've been sleeping together-**

* * *

 **-Misaki's apartment-**

* * *

" _We could fake it. I'd be free of all these arrangements. Your family would be happy and leave you alone plus it's not like we gotta love each other," He explained taking a sip of his wine._

 _This could work Misaki realised. She didn't have to love Takumi and she'll be able to be free of her family. They could get divorce if they found someone they love or maybe later when the whole marriage thing with their family's dies down._

" _Ok let' do it," She agreed. "I won't be an item my family can sell off."_

" _And my family won't think I'm gay."_

" _Wait what?" Misaki yelled at Takumi._

 _Takumi smirked at her. Their families has no idea what's about to come their way. What could go wrong with a fake marriage?_

"So what do we do now?" Misaki asked Takumi who sat beside her on a couch. They moved from her bedroom to her living room to discuss their whole plan. It was best to get comfortable while they discuss everything.

"We need convince them that we were dating in the first place," Takumi said thinking through every detail for their plan. It has to be perfect with no flaws.

"And how do we do that? It shouldn't be hard you're always over here," Misaki stated then stared at him. "Which reminds me you are always sleeping over here recently. Is some lover stalking you again?"

Takumi smirked knowing she finally caught on. "You know me so well."

Misaki got angry and hit him. Hard! "What the hell! Suppose she follows you to my home and tries to confront me? I don't want to be sleeping and some crazy fangirl broke in here and is staring at me that's creepy."

"Don't worry she wo- My God there she is," Takumi yelled suddenly pointing down the hallway. He secretly turned to Misaki grinning.

Misaki got scared and jumped on him. "W-where?"

She heard someone snickered and noticed it to be Takumi. He tricked her. How dare he? Misaki smacked him in the face.

"I'm not going to marry you anymore," She mumbled sitting back in her spot on the couch.

"I'm sorry please forgive me," Takumi begged her but she just turned away from him. "If you don't I'll tell everyone about-"

Misaki glared at him. "Not another word or your family will be planning your funeral not your wedding."

"Ok ok," Takumi put his hands up in defeat. Never underestimate Misaki's threats. "I got engage, rejected and engaged again in less than five minutes."

"If you are not careful you'll get rejected again friend or not," Misaki told him easing away from him. "Let's go through some rules first."

"Ok."

"Number one we won't share a room-"

Takumi interrupted her. "But we shared a room together before. Even a bed."

"That's because we weren't sober," Misaki explained remembering waking up with him in her bed.

"Continue."

"No getting too close for comfort," Misaki stated. Those are the only two things she doesn't need to happen.

"Is that all?"

Misaki nodded.

"Well my turn," Takumi said and Misaki look at him in shock. "Can't I have rules too?"

"Ah well if you want," She agreed.

"No staring at me Misa chan," He teased her.

"Why would I stare at you baka?"

"You stare at people so hard it feels like you're undressing me with your eyes," Takumi covered himself trying to act pure and innocent.

"Fine," Misaki gritted her teeth and bit back any words she had to say to him. "You should call your grandmother and tell her so it's officially set."

"Ok," Takumi took out his cellphone and dials her number. After a few rings she picked up.

"Did you change your mind about the arrangement to meet the young lady I picked?" She answered right away.

"No but I did call to tell you I got engaged," He said smoothly. A broken glass sound was heard on her end of the line.

"Really!?" Anna exclaimed making move his ear from the phone slightly. "Who is she?"

"Misaki," He answered.

"Misaki? Hmm..I'll be over there to examine everything and make sure you're not lying and if s-"

"Gra-mhm-ma…..I-I can't right now mhmm...ngh...since we're kinda in the moment of enjo-mhn the engagement. Misaki stop please."

Misaki looked at Takumi confused. Why is he sitting there making those noises? Was he pretending to moan or something?

"I don't believe you," His grandmother said. "I'm on my way to see you and you better not be lying."

Takumi moved the phone from his ear and whispered to Misaki, "We have to make it look like we were having sex."

"What?" Misaki quietly wondered.

"She won't believe me just moan."

Misaki awkwardly moaned.

Takumi stared at her with a blank expression. "What the hell was that? Sounds like you're dying," Takumi said to her.

Misaki glared at him and moaned again.

"Did the sailors catch the dying whale?" He joked bringing back the phone to his ear. "Grandmother now is not the time. Grandmother?"

He pressed the end button. "Great she put down and is on her way here."

Takumi barely looked crossed at Misaki not quick enough to see she was going to jump on him. They fall to the floor with Misaki beating him.

"A dying whale? I'm moaning like a dying whale?" Misaki yelled throwing punches at him. "Apologise."

"I apologise….on behalf of the sailor that struck you."

"That's it," Misaki's fists tremble in anger. No one can save Takumi from the beating he's about to receive.

Five minutes later his grandmother walked into a destroyed apartment. The couch cushions were all over the place, Takumi's clothes were torn up and Misaki hair was in a mess.

"You two weren't kidding?" Anna said looking at her surroundings.

"I told you. Listen I'm a little sore-"

"Isn't Misaki the one who's suppose to be sore?" Anna questioned waiting for their reply.

Misaki blushed from head to toe. Why was she so forward with it?

 _She didn't get kick you so hard your children felt it,_ Takumi painfully thought to himself.

"I don't want to hear it," Anna dismissed that thought. That wasn't important. "How are you two engage when some girl came to me saying you had a relationship with her? I don't permit cheaters."

Misaki and Takumi glanced at each other. _Crazy stalker chick,_ they both thought.

"You weren't in a relationship so I ignored her but if you're engaged don't cheat Takumi. You were with another woman while with Misaki," Anna continued. "You're not gay but you're a player."

"What the hell?" Takumi mumbled. Surely Misaki will help him out of this?

"I can't believe you cheated on me Takumi," Misaki cried with some fake girly voice then ran off to her room.

All Takum can think is what the hell. Now he has to fix this.

* * *

 _ **The end of another chapter. Hope you enjoyed if so please fav follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet**_

… _._


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's a been a while but this story is back. Marathon continues hopefully two more stories will be updated at least tonight. Thank you for last chapter feedback. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **-Chapter 2: Down on his knee-**

* * *

" _You weren't in a relationship so I ignored her but if you're engaged don't cheat Takumi. You were with another woman while with Misaki," Anna continued. "You're not gay but you're a player."_

" _What the hell?" Takumi mumbled. Surely Misaki will help him out of this?_

" _I can't believe you cheated on me Takumi," Misaki cried with some fake girly voice then ran off to her room._

 _All Takum can think is what the hell. Now he has to fix this._

"Listen Grandma I'm not cheating on Misaki and I've never slept with that girl either. She's been stalking me-"

His grandmother glared at him. "You really think I'll believe that Takumi?"

"Well it's the truth so yes," He said truthfully but he knew no sane person would believe him. He's fighting a losing battle. "Fine. I'll make it up to her."

His grandmother smiled. "That's kind of you. Now…." She trailed off with her smile disappearing. "Don't let this happen again or else."

Takumi gulped in fear. Her voice was always scary when she gets like this. The only two people who are able to scare him is his grandmother and Misaki. His grandmother mentally and Misaki physically.

"I shall go for now but I want you over at the mansion tomorrow to discuss some details," She explained taking one final glance around the apartment. "See you tomorrow and this situation better be fixed."

Takumi escorted his grandmother out the door and once she was out of his sight he hurried across to the bedroom to find Misaki. He found Misaki on her bed watching Tv as though she forgot she put him in a difficult situation.

Takumi cleared his throat to catch her attention seeing as Misaki doesn't notice him. "Ahem."

Misaki looked over to her bedroom door. "Oh! She left."

"Oh! She left?" Takumi repeated in a sarcastic way. "Did you realise what you have done?"

Misaki innocently tried to think of all the wrong things she could've possibly done. Nothing came up.

"No sorry I don't know what you mean," Misaki smiled so warmly but Takumi's been friends with her long enough to know she knew what she did.

"Think again clearly," He asked again though gritted teeth.

"Ah!"

Takumi glanced at her suspiciously wondering if she'll finally say the truth.

"Was it that I turned off my phone?" Misaki wanted to laugh so much at her answer and more at Takumi's annoyed face. She can't let him be the only one doing the teasing.

"No. You told my grandmother a lie," Takumi took it upon himself to answer for her.

"When did I lie? Answer me honestly Takumi," Misaki got comfortable on the bed and turned off the tv with the remote. "Do you have a stalker?"

"Misaki what does that ha-"

Misaki cut him off. "Just answer me yes or no."

"Yes," Takumi agreed rolling his eyes. He hated when she does this.

"And she sometimes goes into your apartment?" Misaki continued with amusement in her eyes. You can almost see them twinkling.

"I don't give her a key she gets in on her own an-"

"That's not what I asked. Yes or no Takumi?"

"Yes," Takumi mumbled like a whiny kid.

"Did I know about her?" Misaki questioned knowing she'll win this argument. She's a lawyer after all.

"No."

Misaki smiled. "Then I didn't lie to your grandmother."

"We weren't even engaged at that time," Takumi still tried to argue against her. She needed to help him with his grandmother situation.

"We weren't dating yesterday but yet we're engaged today. And right now you're here with me but some chick could be at your place," Misaki made a face like she could cry. This was fun.

Takumi sighed and laid on the bed next to her. "I give up."

He'll have to find another way to convince his grandmother things between him and Misaki are ok. Misaki didn't seem like she'll help him so he's on his own. Takumi will definitely get back at Misaki for this. One way or another he'll repay her. Takumi smirked coming up with a really great idea. One he could please his grandmother and get back Misaki at the same time.

Misaki looked to her right at Takumi and saw a huge devious smirk on his face. What is he up to?

"What are you smirking about?" Misaki asked slightly scared. He went from annoyed to looking evil. She hates when he does that.

"Nothing. Just thinking how tomorrow will be a great day."

He patted her back and got up to go to her guest room to sleep. Misaki made a mental note she has to sleep with one eye open tonight and tomorrow she needs to keep an eye on his every movement.

* * *

 **-Walker Mansion-**

* * *

The next day came and Takumi decided he'd head over to his grandmother to to start his plan to make her happy and have revenge on Misaki. He can't wait to see her reaction. It will be priceless. Just thinking about it made him want it to be night already.

He entered the dining room knowing his family would be having breakfast in there and he's right. Richard his grandfather and his grandmother Anna are in the dining room enjoying some tea.

"Takumi dear," Anna greeted him when she noticed his arrival.

"Hello grandmother," Takumi said taking a seat in between the two of them.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Richard stated then went back to what he was previously doing. He's not one to show a lot of emotion to anyone. His personality is kind of cold. He said it's for his enemies to continue to fear him.

"Assuming you're here I'm guessing you made up with Misaki?" Anna threatened. Her gaze deadly as her tone.

"Yes but….."

"But?" Anna pressed on. Nothing should ruin this engagement for Takumi. He denied every other potential bride but she will make sure he marries Misaki.

"I want to do something special for her."

"Like what?"

"She won't be expecting it since it will be so sudden but I want to give her an engagement party tonight," Takumi explained the first step of his revenge plan.

"That's a lovely idea Takumi. The perfect present and surprise," Anna beamed in agreement. It's the Walker family of course they came have that party ready by tonight. A maid walked up to Anna causing her to block out the convo.

"So Takumi what ring did you buy her?" Richard finally spoke again. Anna resumed back into the conversation but she didn't hear what Richard asked.

Takumi thought of a excuse quick. Misaki's 'ring' won't be ready till later. "I told her it was too big and it wouldn't fit so-"

"Takumi I don't need to hear what goes on behind closed doors," His grandmother told him.

"What? I didn't measure it correctly so it didn't fit rig-"

"Takumi!" His grandmother yelled. "It's nice to know you're in the process of making children but we don't need to hear about the process.

As smart as Takumi is he felt so dumb and confused in this moment. What is she saying about kids?

"Grandmother all I did was take it and put it-"

"Takumi!" She growled.

"-on her finger and it didn't fit," Takumi whispered still not understanding what she's getting at. By now even Richard is looking at her trying to figure out what she's thinking. Kids? Could she be thinking _that?_

"Wait no! I'm not talking about sex," He quickly denied.

Anna eyed him searching for a lie.

"He asked about her ring and I said it was too big so I had to get it fitted better," Takumi explained quickly.

"Oh!" Anna brushed it off as it was no problem. "Well tell Misaki to invite her parents over here tonight for dinner but don't tell her the occasion. I'll handle everything. Too bad Gerald and his wife will miss the party."

Takumi smiled not because of what she said but of his little plan working.

* * *

 **-Misaki's parents home-**

* * *

Misaki dreaded visiting her parents home but she had to tell them about her engagement to Takumi so they'll keep out of her life and not force her or Suzuna to try and marry some random rich guy. She entered their home and rested her coat and bag on a countertop.

"Mom? Dad?" She yelled throughout the house.

"In the library," Her mother answered.

Misaki followed her mother's voice upstairs to the library. When she entered they are both reading and chatting with each other. Here goes nothing.

"Misaki I'm glad you came. Someone asked to meet with you fo-"

"I'm not meeting any guys to get engage," Misaki stopped her mother from going any further.

Minako's smile turned into a frown. "Did I not hear you clearly Misaki? What did you just say?"

"I'm not meeting with anyone because I-"

"Now listen here Misaki we went through this," Her father Sakuya joined in. "You'll do as we say you hear me? You owe us that much. I won't allow you to disobey us…"

Misaki can't take much of their talking. "Takumi and I are getting married."

"What?" Her parents said it unison at her outburst.

"Takumi Walker and I are getting married," Misaki repeated calmly this time.

Her mother smiled the best smile Misaki has ever seen. They just hit the jackpot with this engagement.

"Well done Misaki! Well done," Sakuya congratulated her. It's the first time in a long time they did that. It would hurt her if she wasn't used to it.

Misaki's phone buzzed. She reached and saw a text from takumi.

 _I told my grandparents. They want to have dinner with your family tonight at 8pm._

She texted him back.

 _Okay._

"We have dinner tonight at the Walker mansion at 8pm so don't be late," Misaki told her parents. She stood up wanting to leave but her mother grabbed her hand just wanting to say one final thing.

"Don't mess up this engagement," Minako warned then let go of Misaki.

Misaki nodded and rushed out the house. Never once did they ask if she was happy. Can she have her old parents back? They were never like this. Money changed them.

* * *

 **\- Engagement party-**

* * *

Night time came quickly and Misaki made a decision to go over to the mansion alone without her parents. They went on their own. She just can't handle them in her ear. Her sister Suzuna is away fortunately as she won't have to deal with their parents. Misaki parks her car and walked into the mansion. Why didn't Takumi pick her up? Wouldn't that show how much of a gentleman he is?

A maid escorted her right away. Misaki is lost in her thoughts so when the large crowd yelled surprise she jumped in shock.

"W-What is happening?" She stuttered walking up to the crowd. Misaki saw Takumi in the midst of everyone grinning. He planned this didn't he? She'll beat the crap out of him later.

"It's your engagement party sweetheart," Takumi said walking over and taking her hand.

Sweetheart? Woah woah where did that come from? Misaki guessed the acting started now.

She smiled up to Takumi because of their height difference. "Did you plan this?"

Takumi nodded.

"Thank you," Misaki said squeezing his hand tightly. A little too tight.

"Let's get the party started but there's one question everyone wants to know Misaki and Takumi," Anna started motioning towards everyone but them. "How did you two start dating and better yet engaged?"

Misaki was lost for words. She didn't think about that but apparently Takumi did as he started talking. It's revenge time.

"Well you see Misaki is the one that asked to date first."

Misaki looked over at him in shock. What the hell?

Takumi glanced at her showing his pearly whites then turned back to the crowd. Misaki can tell he's getting revenge on her.

"I was over at her apartment one day and she was really unusual that day. She wouldn't look me in the eye-"

"-You didn't look too good that day," Misaki butted in.

"Shush honey. Truth is I liked her too but I wasn't sure about her. Suddenly I'm sitting there then the next minute she's kissing me," Takumi carried on while Misaki's mouth hung open. "I was in shock she just pounced on me. But after she told me her feelings I told her mine and we started dating in secret. As for our engag-"

"I'll tell them darling," Misaki stated. She can't let him make him be the only one making up stories. "We got engaged yesterday when Takumi was over at my place. We would meet up like usual but this time it was different. He barged in and yelled 'Misaki I can't live without you and I feel like I might die without you by my side'"

Takumi's lip twitched. That was so cheesy. He would never do it like that.

"I said what's wrong and he started to shake and held me saying 'Marry me'. I told the idio-I mean Takumi yes and when he pulled out the ring to place on my finger it didn't even fit," Misaki laughed along with everyone. "And that is how it all happened."

"Well Misaki you see I actually wanted to let you know I have your new ring here to put on in front of everyone," Takumi said getting down on one knee.

Misaki mouthed _stop that's embarrassing._

Takumi replied _pay back._

The crowd gave aww's here and there as Misaki and Takumi secretly fought with each other. When the ring was placed on great Takumi stood up and claimed her hand again giving it a light kiss.

"The perfect gift," Misaki said.

"Not so fast Misaki I have an even better gift," Anna squealed. She's just like his deceased mother and Sakura, Misaki's friend, combined.

"Huh?" Misaki and Takumi said.

"I bought you a house for you two to live in tomorrow. Isn't that great?" Anan explained and everyone cheered.

Misaki and Takumi stared at each other. Just great they both thought.

* * *

 _ **The end of another chapter. I won't give you a preview but the next chapter title is 'Eavesdropping'. Fav, follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It has been a very long time since I updated this XD But now that I have created a schedule for updating stories you won't have to wait so long anymore. I'll soon put the days you can find updates for stories on my profile once I am satisfied with it. Happy New Year and Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **-Chapter 3: Eavesdropping-**

* * *

" _The perfect gift," Misaki said._

" _Not so fast Misaki I have an even better gift," Anna squealed. She was just like his deceased mother and Sakura, Misaki's friend, combined._

" _Huh?" Misaki and Takumi said._

" _I bought you a house for you two to live in tomorrow. Isn't that great?" Anan explained and everyone cheered._

 _Misaki and Takumi stared at each other. Just great they both thought._

Everyone cheered and applauded while Takumi and Misaki tried to figure out a way out of this. Sure Takumi slept over at her place a few times but that was when they still had the title of friends. They weren't engaged to be married and people didn't think they were doing _stuff_ behind close doors.

Misaki faked a smile clapping along with the others in the room. She turned to Takumi. "Yay Takumi! Isn't this just great?"

"See I knew you would love this," Anna beamed, glad they liked her gift. "Don't worry everything has been prepared also."

"Grandma-"

"Don't call me grandmother anymore. It makes me feel old since my last grand child is getting married. Call me Anna from now on ok?" Anna requested from Takumi. She turned to face Misaki. "But you Misaki can still call me grandmother."

Misaki smiled. "Sure grandmother."

Anna laughed.

Takumi squinted his eye trying to figure out why on earth was his grandmother betraying him like this.

"Gra-Anna. Don't you think it's too soon to move in together?" He asked hoping she would change her mind.

Anna sighed hearing his words. "Takumi I'm not that old. I know the kind of stuff young folks did before marriage. I was once young too haha. Better to do it in your own home~"

Misaki's mouth hung open while Takumi just stood there in disbelief after his grandmother's words. Anna walked off to mingle with the guests.

"Takumi!" Misaki slapped him very hard on his arm. "Now she's gonna think we did something in bed together."

He shrugged. "She already heard our fake sex. And your moaning~"

He snickered remembering her moaning.

She glared at him. "What's so funny?"

He use his fingers to make a gun and pointed it at Misaki. "Bang!" Takumi said pretending to shoot her. "And the whales go mhmmmmmmmm. Haha~"

Misai shot him a very deadly look. "I'm going to beat the crap out of you if you don't stop."

Takumi straightened out his clothes. "Don't worry I will stop. After all they are trying to protect the whales so you won't be dying any time soon."

She clenched her fists wanting to knock him out but she remembered a room full of people was there with them too. More importantly she would never hear the end of this from her mother.

She forced a smile giving him a nice pat on the back. "At least she won't think you're gay now right?"

Takumi stopped his jokes in an instant. "So cruel of you Misaki."

"I can be much more cruel if you don't stop with the jokes and enjoy this party."

"Wouldn't want to ruin our fake engagement would we?" Takumi teased taking the hand of the lovely raven girl who looked like she would kill him at any moment.

She sighs knowing nothing will make him stop teasing her. She's been his friend long enough to know that.

"Let's say hello to my parents just once and go. I don't want to have much of a conversation with them anyway," She said walking with Takumi over to the mini bar where her parents were boasting about her marrying Takumi. Great!

When they approached her family and the other few guests, her father was telling them some corny joke when he spotted the couple.

"Oh Misaki dear," Sakuya greeted with the brightest smile Misaki had ever seen. He never smiled that way to her even when she won all those awards in high school. He only did that when he was boasting.

"Hi dad," Misaki greeted back. Better to get this over with quickly.

"Everyone the happy couple is here," Minako chuckled reaching out to welcome Misaki into an embrace. Misaki moved from Takumi for a few seconds to hug her mother then went back beside him.

"So Takumi why such a bored looking ring? It should have been as big as your love for Misaki," Sakuya laughed with the others around him.

"Nothing too extravagant. Misaki prefers the simplest things in life. I made it to suit her not anyone else," Takumi answered. He knew how Misaki's parents were.

"I see. I'm sorry to stop our fun times but I would like to have a moment with Misaki and Takumi to see how they are enjoying the night," Sakuya told his new found _friends._

When the crowd was gone Sakuya began to question Takumi.

"How big will the wedding be? Would you like us to pitch in? When you two are married will Misaki start working with-"

"Dad! Stop it."

Misaki felt embarrassed because her father only thought about money.

Minako glared at her daughter. "If she acts up with you no need to worry we will fix it."

"I will have to reject you on that. If Misaki and I have a problem it will be solved between us. She's not an appliance you can just fix. Thank you for coming and enjoy the night," Takumi bowed to her parents then took Misaki away from them.

"Thanks," Misaki stated when she was away from her parents. "You're lucky you walked away. Arguing with them can get tiring."

"No problem. It's my job to protect you after all."

Misaki and Takumi spent the rest of the night talking amongst the guest. When the party ended, Anna made them slept over in her home so they would go to their new home together.

* * *

 **-New home-**

* * *

The next day, Misaki and Takumi drove to their new home. Anna had practically woken them out of their sleep and forced them into a car. They were both tired after last nights events and just wanted to sleep.

"We're here," The driver announced stopping the car.

Misaki yawned opening her eyes as she had fallen asleep. "Really? I can sleep then."

She looked to her side at Takumi and shook him awake. He wasn't really a morning person. He was more of a wake up when he doesn't feel tired kind of guy.

He finally woke up rubbing his eyes like a little kid. "No more early mornings like this please."

Misaki smiled and took his hand to lead him out the car. He was okay like this when he wasn't joking around. "Come on big fella."

They got out the car to look at the one storey house. It had a electric fence so no one could easily get in. A driveway which leads straight to a garage and some parts of the house walls were made of glass.

"So this is where we are going to live? I'm still keeping my old house," Misaki said looking around at their new home.

Takumi yawned walking inside. "Let's not just stand here. Let's get some sleep then we can look around."

She nodded. That sounded like a great idea.

Takumi opened the door with a key his grandmother gave to them. They would have looked around but they just wanted to find the bedroom for now. They both checked almost all the rooms in the house but couldn't find a bedroom. There was just one room left.

"She wouldn't have made us sleep in the same room right?"Misaki chuckled hoping that wasn't the case. Given the odds she knew there might just be one bedroom.

Takumi was the one to push open the door and this time they saw a huge master bed. They were meant to share a bedroom.

"Oh hell no," Misaki said looking around for a another bedroom to magically appear. "I can't believe we have to sleep on a bed together."

Takumi flopped down on the bed ready to sleep. "I can."

"What are you doing? Get out!" Misaki exclaimed.

"This is my room too Misaki. Well unless you wanna play for it?"

Takumi was very much awake right now. The thought of somehow being able to annoy Misaki gave him energy.

Misaki folded her arms trying to see where this was heading. "What game?"

"Rock, paper, scissors but since that is so easy loser much take a flick to the head. If you can't stand the pain you quit and it's my bed," He grinned sitting up on the bed.

"Who says it will be your bed pervert! I accept. I can handle any pain."

"Great," Takumi smirked.

Unknown to the two adults flicking each others head for a bed, Anna had secretly followed behind them so she could see their reaction to the house. She entered the house with a maid to help her bring in a house warming gift. She wanted to sneak up on them and surprise them. They did not know she had an extra key.

"Where could they be?" She asked the maid noticing the house was almost empty and quiet. Suddenly, she heard a noise from the bedroom. "Ah. They went and check their things?"

When Anna approached the door, ready to push open it, she didn't expect to hear the weird conversation coming from Misaki and Takumi.

" _Ah! Takumi not so hard. You did that on purpose didn't you?" Misaki groaned in pain._

" _If you want to get into the bed and sleep you have to withstand it Misa. Give up?" Takumi said._

" _No. Let's go again."_

Anna couldn't bare to open the door. And yet they claimed to not want to share a room but they came in and went to doing dirty business? What was with her grandson torturing Misaki for her to get in the bed.

Anna fanned herself. "This is just like that book and movie. A steamy love. Let's go," She whispered to the maid walking towards the door to go home.

….

" _Did you hear something?" Misaki questioned looking at the closed bedroom door._

" _No," Takumi flicked her again._

" _Ah!" She screamed holding her forehead._

…..

"Oh my," Anna blushed as the maid closed the front door. "I think I'll call before I visit now. At least I'll see some grand babies before I die~"

* * *

 _ **Sorry it wasn't so long but I just wanted to let this chapter be them going into the house so all the fun can begin next chapters. How was it? Fav, follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Here is a preview of next chapter.**_

" _Takumi I want one of those babies now."_

" _Um Misaki, you don't make babies so fast."_

" _What? Look I want one and I'll allow you to be around it ok?"_

" _Why wouldn't I be around it if it belongs to me too?"_

" _No it's just mine. Go get your own."_

" _Men don't make babies by themselves Misaki."_


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 4: How babies are made-**

* * *

Takumi woke up stretching out his arms. He then rubbed his eyes trying to fully wake himself because he still felt a little tired. At first his back was hurting and he had no idea why but it all came rushing back to him that he let Misaki won last night so she could sleep on the bed while he slept on the floor. You would think since they've sleep in the same bed before she would welcome him into bed but no, she didn't. It wasn't like he had any plans of attacking her in bed. He wasn't like that. Misaki was good looking and had a good figure, a very good figure but he wasn't a pervert. Right?

He slowly sat up off the floor and looked over at Misaki on the bed, who was sleeping peacefully.

 _Not again._

Tonight he was going to make sure he slept in that bed with or without Misaki but he did prefer the with part. Not romantically but he just didn't want her to sleep on the floor.

"Why couldn't my grandmother believe in the no sex bef- Oh wait, we basically told her we were sleeping together," He muttered running his hand through his messy blond hair.

Takumi leaned his head against the bed now feeling even more tired. A good idea formed in his mind to hop into the bed with Misaki but then again, a part of his mind warned him she will kill him no doubt. Life or death?

"I choose life," Takumi picked, standing up of the floor now. He removed the pillow and sheet Misaki so generously gave him to sleep on. Oh how kind of her. "Coffee will wake me up."

He exited the room as Misaki continued to sleep. Takumi went straight into the kitchen to prepare his coffee when he noticed it was nearing noon. It was really late. They must've been tired to have slept so long. When Misaki woke up she'll be hungry but he didn't feel like cooking at the moment. Maybe they should head out.

"Morning," He heard Misaki say. He looked over to see her walking over to him rubbing her eyes.

"Soon to be afternoon sleeping beauty," Takumi pouring out coffee into a cup for her and then for himself. He handed the cup over to her

"Wow it's late already," Misaki replied taking the cup of coffee from him. "Did you eat anything?"

"No," Takumi shook his head. "I was thinking we should head out for lunch. Get some fresh air."

Misaki rested the cup of coffee down after taking a sip. "That's a good idea. If I stay in here any longer I will become like sleeping beauty."

Takumi grinned. "No need to worry. I'll always kiss you awake."

Misaki stared at him not knowing what to say.

"I'll be your prince charming forever Misa-

"Why are we friends?" She wondered walking away to go get dressed.

"Bestfriends," Takumi corrected her grinning like a fool in Misaki's opinion. "I'm going to die living here and Misaki will turn crazy. Nice one grandmother."

There will be a funeral way before the wedding happens.

* * *

"It feels so good to be out," Misaki stated, looking around the cafe they were currently in. It was an cafe where all the doors and were opened wide so she could sit back enjoy the nice breeze against her skin.

"You don't want to be cooped up in a house with one bed with me?" Takumi questioned faking a pout.

"No I don't. You're a pervert and somehow out of all my friends I always get stuck with you," Misaki admitted.

"Maybe it's fate for us. I love you Misaki," Takumi joked, saying it in a almost girly voice.

Misaki chuckled at his childish behavior. "I'm going to kill you in your sleep if you don't stop playing with me," She said in a deep scary man voice.

Takumi couldn't control his laughter. "Never do that again."

"Why," Misaki laughed along with him. "I think I have a really good man voice."

"You sounded like you were choking on something. _I'm going to kill you in your sleep_ ," Takumi mimicked the way she said it.

"That does sound pretty funny."

"Can I take your orders?" A waitress said standing beside them.

"We'll have two burger specials. Lemonade for me and Orange juice for him," Misaki told the waitress.

"I'll bring back your food right away and by the way you two make a wonderful couple," The waitress told them.

"Ah no we're not dating," Misaki said.

"But you two are wearing rings."

"Oh right," Misaki mumbled forgetting about that. "I guess I forgot."

"Strange isn't she," Takumi smiled towards Misaki.

The waitress slowly nodded her head and walked away from the very odd couple.

"Sorry," Misaki apologised to Takumi. "It slipped my mind."

"That's okay just be careful next time."

Misaki nodded then looked out the window and spotted something."Takumi I want one of those babies now," She suddenly announced.

Takumi looked at her in shock."Um Misaki, you don't make babies so fast."

It was Misaki's turn to now look at him confused."What? Look I want one and I'll allow you to be around it ok?"

What on earth was Misaki talking about?

"Why wouldn't I be around it if it belongs to me too?" Takumi questioned not understanding where it was going. Heck he didn't even understand where it was coming from.

"No it's just mine. Go get your own."

"Men don't make babies by themselves Misaki," Takumi told her seriously. "It takes a man and a woman to you know...combine."

"What the….What the hell are you talking about?" She questioned him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He questioned her.

Misaki pointed outside to cafe to where she was looking at before. "Those kittens out there, I want one of those babies. What the hell did- you pervert. Must your mind be so dirty."

Takumi looked away from her. "If you spoke more clearly I would not get the wrong idea."

"Damn pervert. I ask again why are we friends?"

"Bestfriends," Takumi said again just like when they were home. "We're stuck together forever."

"I've tried to get rid of you but you always come back,"

"And now here we are getting married," Takumi said holding up an imaginary glass to toast with. "Cheers?"

Misaki rolled her eyes but did the same anyway, holding an imaginary glass too. "Cheers!"

"I'll get you a kitten when we leave which means we have to go to the pet store to pick out some items."

Misaki smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. I know it's short. It actually had another part to it but I removed it because I got the idea for the next chapter from it so it'll be included next chapter. How was it? Fav, follow and review your thoughts.**_

 **Preview for next chapter.**

 **Chapter 5 - Shower me with your love**

" _Misaki let's take a shower together.'_

" _Are you crazy you pervert!"_

" _Ok let's do it honey," Misaki agreed…._

" _This should be easy. Last time you sounded like a whale and now we're in water. This is your habitat."_

 **This next chapter is going to be wild lol. Be prepared XD**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm in the updating mood plus I've 100% so why not update? I also turned 20 wednesday! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **-Chapter 5: Shower me with your love-**

* * *

"Be careful with our child Misaki."

"Stop saying that. It sounds weird. Just say be careful with the kitten," Misaki told Takumi as she placed their kitten unto the floor as Takumi brought in the things needed for it.

They both spent the whole day at the vet to make sure the kitten was in perfect condition then they went to the pet store to buy everything they needed from a bed down to food. Now they were back home with their new addition to their "family".

"Now it really does feel like a home right Misa. All we need now is a baby of our own," Takumi said winking at Misaki.

"You touch me in my sleep and I swear you won't be having kids with anyone. I'll destroy you permanently," Misaki warned Takumi who didn't seem to care. "Where are going little guy?" She questioned seeing the kitten crawling around trying to explore their home. "What should call him?"

"Misa-"

"No. We need a good name. How about Licht? I like it," Misaki smiled crawling behind the kitten.

"Whatever you want to call it."

 _Ring!_

"I'll get the phone," Takumi told her. He picked up the phone after checking the caller ID to see that it was his grandmother.

" _Takumi~"_

"Hello grandmother," He replied.

" _How's life going?"_

"It's not any different from when we last spoke which was yesterday."

" _Hmm… You need a little help boy?"_

"With what?"

" _You know, your business."_

"Grandmother!"

" _Sorry sorry. I just thought sometime happened. I got this feeling."_

"Actually something did happen. Me and Misaki are raising our first child."

" _What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"Well I didn't think raising a kitten was that important."

"Hello? Grandmother? Hello….." Takumi sighed putting down the phone. He could not believe she just hung up on him.

"Who was that?" Misaki questioned.

"My grandmother. No worry."

"I think we should get concerned everytime your grandmother calls," Misaki spoke worrying a little.

"Where is licht?" He asked looking around for the kitten.

"Roaming around here somewhere. I'll just let him do that for awhile and go shower. It's not like there's anything in here to hurt him," Misaki said stretching her body. "I can't believe we were out the whole day."

"Yea hmm Ok. So was that an open invitation to join you in the shower?" Takumi smirked.

Misaki silently stared at him for a long period of time then walked away.

 _Meow!_

"I'm just joking-Oh," Takumi groaned when licht scratched him. "You are the perfect pet for Misaki. Misaki?" He commented when she returned to the room again in what looked to be wearing nothing but a towel. "What are you doing?"

Misaki remained silent.

"Misaki let's take a shower together," He said hoping to get some kind of reaction from her but the reaction he got was something he was not expecting.

"Ok. Undress and let's get in the shower," Misaki stated inching closer to him.

"Misaki are you sick? Did you hit your head? You just realise you said you would shower with me?" He told her but Misaki did not change her mind.

"Come on! If you take too long the more impatient I'll get~"

Takumi mouth was wide open. He shook his head trying to understand what was happening.

"Takumi~"

"Fine then let me just take off my shirt first off," Takumi replied removing his shirt. There was no way she would go through with this. She was bluffing.

"Great! See you inside the shower," Misaki hummed making her way towards the bathroom.

"No way," Takumi muttered trailing after. Of course he had no thoughts of showering with his best friend. That would just be too much, he just liked to tease her but now he was curious about where this situation was going.

Once Takumi got inside of the bathroom he saw Misaki turning testing the water in the shower to see if it was warm enough.

"Are you really okay Misaki? Didn't sip any alcohol did you? You know how you get when your drunk," Takumi's face paled hoping she really wasn't drunk.

"Nope," Misaki answered with a popping sound. "Perfectly sober. Now how about you come here," She added motioning for him to move closer.

He slowly made his way towards her being cautious with his every move. When he finally stood in front of her, Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck inching closer and closer to his ear and then said,

"Are you crazy you pervert! What makes you think I would shower with you?" She yelled.

"Well the fact that you called me in here would."

"I was just trying to tease you back for once," She stated shaking her head. Maybe she took this a little too far.

"Really?" Takumi smirked deviously. "What if I want more than just this? I'm in the mood right now."

"What-"

She was cut short by Takumi picking her up off her feet and into his arms. He then took her into the shower wetting the both of them in the process. He placed her down between his strong arms, caging her in so she wouldn't escape.

"What shall you do now misaki?" He questioned.

Misaki gasped. "Stop. You're getting my towel and hair wet."

"This should be easy. Last time you sounded like a whale and now we're in water. This is your habitat," He replied chuckling.

Misaki's lip twitched. "Why you little!"

"Crap," Takumi groaned because of where she kicked him. "Why would you...Ugh."

"Keep your slimy hands away from me!"

* * *

"Keep your slimy hands away from me!" - **Do you guys know what movie I got this line from?**

 _ **A/N: How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Be sure to nominate stories for the maid sama awards on my profile. More updates coming tomorrow. Until Next Time~ Violet.**_

 **Chapter 6: Drunk In Love-**

" _Why are you naked?"_

" _What did we do last night?"_

" _You're so warm," Misaki said hugging Takumi._

" _Did you….Did you just smack my butt?"_


End file.
